User talk:Spartan-091
This is the HelmetComm of SPARTAN-091. Past Transmissions May Be Found In The Archives and the The Annex Infinite Insurrection (again) Leonidan Logs I added another thing to Halo Chronicles, called Leonidan Logs (which, as you can see, will/has an article of its own, depending on when you answer this message), mostly for Laz, but if you want to add some (cryptic or not) transmissions for Jared, go on and do so. I'll also be asking Lomi and 501 about this. Hopefully, it'll contain stuff for all Leonidans :P ODSTs and stuff Curse you! IRC Leaving this on a few of the administrators page, seeing as Ajax is being stubborn about it. I was banned three days ago on IRC for 'spamming' without a single warning or prior kick, and still am not unbanned. Log is here, all I did was respond to him making fun of me by saying the word kay''. Subtank has already unbanned me, but he reinstated the ban with no real explanation and has yet to tell me when I can access the channel again. [[Jennings & Rall|'''Jennings & Rall]] [[User:Delta Team Curt|'TEAM CURT']] My Fan Fiction (again) New ODST Organization Naval Battle IRC, Tovarisch We have matters to discuss on the irk. Privetstviya, Learning I'm learning I'm a complete dumb ass. So sorry--Lekgolo 22:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I thought someone already came up with a Spartan designated Spartan-150. Plus, his name was SUPPOSSED TO BE ARGORN, so I wouldn't be EXACTLY copying LOTR. ......Sorry, Sorry for over-reacting, ok. It's just, unlike other people who hate people using their characters without permission, I actually ENCOURAGE it, so, what if someone wanted to use Argorn (I like that name for a Spartan anyways), but already had a Spartan-150? The capitals, by the way, weren't a rage, it was stressing the importance of the words there. Sorry if it seemed like raging. The only true raging I did recently was on the talk-page for my character, Argorn, who seems to be going by Aragorn, right now (yes, I know you know, it was meant to be a joke, to try to calm myself down). Knave! :*Gives cake* :Everyone makes mistake. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello there Spartan. Hey there 091. I just wanted to write this because of something different in your signature. In order for you to type, you must first type three squiggly brackets as opposed to the other box signatures, which only require two squiggly brackets. I noticed in a few places your text failed to show despite you writting 3 brackets, and it instead showed your standard sig with "text here" or something of the sort in place of the text you wrote. Is there any particular reason you can think of that would cause it do so? Reguards, Roleplay ... and you didn't invite me? :( -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 15:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) HELP I need help im new.SP-501 How do i use the sandbox-17:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC)~ Re. Roleplay May I be co-moderator type dealy thingy? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 19:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks. RP Sure, I'd like to participate. I'd like to bring in my UNSC Las Vegas to put a another battle under its belt. =P Perhaps as a supporting UNSC vessel during the Conflict, where some of the planet side troops are based off. The RP I would like to put my ODST Lance Corporal, Derek Marin, in the RP, you can read about his first major exploit in the RP: Mission to Sigma Octanus IV. I still need to give him an article(I want to finish the RP before I finalize everything). I started my profile a couple months ago, so I will understand if you don't invite me in favour of more veteran users. Spartan-G117 23:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Request from BioStu Hi! Can you please delete the articles Halo: Highest Priority and Spartans: Team Zeta. The Highest Priority I accidentally made it as a copy of another story, Halo: Priority One. The other one, it has a lot of mistakes and I gave up on it. I requested this th Ajax013 but he didn't do it or even respond. Can you please do this. Thank you, Biologystudent 00:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) How do you put a picture in an article? --Biologystudent 18:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I have a suggestion for this wikia. Why not put a friending system or a group system like on Halopedia. Or even both. I know the groups didn't work out, but still. Please consider. Biologystudent 18:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) How do you create your own template? Biologystudent 13:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I want to make a template like the property one but with special things. Like leaving a message why you wouldn't edit it until you got my permission. I also want one for talk pages, like the one yo have, you know, the picture with a speech bubble to it.? Biologystudent 17:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Mercy's Requiem I've been out for a bit for school wrestling, which took up a bit of time, but I would like to ask if I can participate in Mercy's Requiem. Thanks, May I please join? If you let me, this will be my first RP and it will mean alot to me. Biologystudent 19:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Here is an article. It isn't done yet, is that okay? Here it is. Vor 070. Biologystudent 20:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Please answer soon. Biologystudent 21:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for recognizing my point. --''Keep it Clean. 19:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) User group Hello I was just wandering how I could join your user group. An Odd Occurance On my page about Benjamin Dansen, you were right, I didn't see the mistake. But I'm going through the history of the page, and I said waitress when I first created the page. I don't think I changed it, though I'm still making sure I didn't do it by accident in the page history. If someone changed it without my permission, it's not showing up, and is very . . . concerning. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake! I meant that his father was a marine and mother a waitress. I misunderstood and for a minute believed that there was someone on the wiki with powers beyond even an admin, not showing up on edit records . . . that would be very bad. But, it was that you meant that his father was both a marine and waiter, while I meant his mother was a waitress . . . phew, thought there was a hacker or something. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 23:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Now that you mention it . . . I could help you out with screenshots, if you like. I don't go through Bungie.net like some others do, I take it directly with a video capture device. Just give me a list of approximate Halo 3/ODST appearance, and a scene, I could have them up within a day of requisition. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Joining Mercy's Requiem ULTRASMARTAI 22:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) This is ULTRASMARTAI I would like join Mercy Requiem so thank you. Gun Issue Come Again thumb | thumb | left | Derek Marin reporting for duty Sir!! Thanks for the invite 091. I was thinking that we could replace Cpl. Konrad "Boomer" Ruger, they both are Engineers, they are similar in rank. Derek also is good with a DMR( He picked one up on Sigma Octanus lV). Maybe if you are okay with another Spartan my Spartan-G019 could come along, although I totally agree if you don't want another Supersoldier on the op. I look forward to working with you,Spartan-G117 23:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC)